Not your average teen
by Mogsyrocks
Summary: Heath was gone . Dead. And no amount of tears would ever bring him back , I had to protect the ones I loved stark , grandma , Steve Rae , the twins, Damian and jack .would my life ever be normal?
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter one_

_heath was gone . I could have saved him I said to myself over and over , bout one thing was sure ... Somehow someway kalona was going to die even if it killed me in the process. _

_At times like this I missed my grandma, her lavender farm, her hugs ah hell it even made me miss mom,. I hadn't thought of mom or the step-loser not that they cared but i missed and loved my mom even if ahe didnt back .but I like it here on Skye I felt safe and best of all stark was by my side as more thana warrior I guess we where sort of together now. He understood I was depressed and angry I guess stark felt it laying on the beach gazing up at the moon. And then I saw stark looking rather sexy_

_" Z are you feeling better?" Stark whispered softly as he sat by me_

_" not really but I'm glad your here" I smiled_

_stark looked at me puzzled _

_" I'll do anything for you Z you know . that what's on your mind ?"_

_I took a deep breath and bit my lip_

_" kalona needs to die immortal Or not so dose Nefret it goes against everything I believe in but I'm not going to let anyone else get hurt especially not you"_

_I could see him tence up awh hell what was I doing ?_

_"are you crazy?" he shouted, I don't think I had ever hear him talk to me like that,__"Z your gonna get yourself killed and I can't let you do that"_

_"Stark he killed Heath he killed you in the otherworld how long before he kills me or Steve Rae or any of our friends ?" I said it strongly but soft. He pulled me onto his lap and wrapped his arms around me._

_"Zoey I love you and it is my duty to protect you,how can I do that when you want to go on a suicide mission?" he sounded sad and worried I turned around and kissed him.I felt his smile between the kiss. I pulled away ._

_"I love you too my guardian , and I won't do anything yet I need a plan of action."_

_and what that plan of action would be I don't know..._

_**my first fanfic so go easy :) so review do you like it ? Thanks guys :)**  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**sorry i haven't uploaded guitar exams and stuff well here you go :)**

****my heart was pounding in my chest i couldn't breath. i crumpled to the floor,my cheeks puffy and red tears streaming down my face. i burred my face into the cold pillow and screamed howling.I was in another room away from stark he couldnt see me like this with snot all over me i had lost to meany people my heath and now jack. why goddess why ?why heath? why jack? this wasn't fair.i heard loud footsteps booming down the hall,stark burst in i didn't move i couldn't.

"Zoey!" he shouted his bow around his body "Zoey whats wrong are you hurt ? "

"jacks gone dead stark" i told him but it came out barley a whisper

"shit,how..." his arms wrapped around me protectively and cradled me

"i promised i wouldn't cry anymore" i whispered

"Zoey you just lost your friend,its not natural if you didn't "

"she did it stark, she killed him who's next my grandma? stevie rai? you? i swear to god im going to kill that bitch!"

i jumped up and stormed out stark running after me.i needed to stop them im wasn't going to loose another person.

"Zoey stop !" he grabbed me around the waist and flung me over his shoulders

"stark i swear to goddess let me go right now!"

that boy is made of steel i thought to myself

" as your guardian it is my job to keep you safe do you really think going out there and getting yourself killed out of anger is going to help anyone how do you think im going to feel Zoey! when i find you dead corpse ?!"

"im sorry i just cant let anyone else get hurt because of me"

"Zoey i will die to protect you weather you like it or not,but right now we need to take a step back round up everyone and think this through,i love you okay"

"i love you too stark" ,I sighed "lets go call the airline"

**so what did you think let me know so review and fav and stuff or constructive criticism so yeah hope you liked it **


End file.
